Ultimatum
by Mee Ae Hwang
Summary: Ginji ne va pas bien, et Kazuki et Shido sont persuadés que c'est ENCORE de la faute de Ban! Et ils vont tout faire pour lui faire cracher le morceau ! BanXGinji


**Type :** Romance, humour XD

**Pairing :** BanGinji (on ne change pas les choses qui marchent bien XD)

**Disclaimer : **Bouhou. Propriété de Rando Ayamine et Yuya Aoki no comments °vexée°

* * *

_**L'ultimatum**_

"Ban, j'ai l'impression que Ginji ne va pas bien en ce moment", lâcha Kazuki en posant délicatement sa tasse.

"Et alors, qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ?"

Le Honky Tonk était vide comme à son habitude, seules quatre personnes demeuraient; Wang Paul, le tenancier du bar dont la plus grande préoccupation était les dettes des Get Backers, Mizuki Natsumi, charmante lycéenne employée récemment, Mido Ban, Get Backers de renom maître de Jagan et auto-proclamé invincible, ainsi qu'un ami de l'autre Get Backers, Fuchoin Kazuki, surnommé le tisseur.

"Peut-être lui en parler" suggéra Kazuki en fouillant dans ses poches à la recherche de pièces pour payer son expresso.

"Ginji ne m'en parlera pas."

"Je n'en serais pas si sûr. Bon et bien j'y vais, penses-y quand même, maître du Jagan."

>>>

Shido, en pleine conversation avec un lion, sourit d'un air distrait en entendant soudainement Madoka jouer une petite valse. Il se leva, s'étira légèrement et aperçut Kazuki au portail.

"Hey. Ca fait longtemps que t'es là ?" Demanda le Beast Master en s'approchant de lui.

"Non, je viens d'arriver. Je reviens du Honky Tonk."

"Tu as parlé à cet idiot de Ban, n'est-ce pas ?"

Kazuki soupira et baissa la tête. Shido, pour ne pas s'énerver, frappa contre un arbre et fit s'envoler quelques oiseaux effrayés. La mélodie de Madoka l'apaisa quand même et il dit :

"C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Il n'en a rien à faire, de Ginji !"

"Ca m'étonnerait..."

"Alors pourquoi resterait-il si froid face à ses sentiments !" Hurla Shido. "Lui qui est si sensible !"

"Calme-toi Shido. S'énerver ne changera rien. Où est l'empereur de la Foudre ?"

"Il doit s'amuser avec les gosses du parc je suppose. Il était sensé distribuer des tracts."

"D'accord."

Alors que Kazuki tournait le dos pour s'en aller, Shido soupira et se laissa tomber par terre.

Cela faisait une semaine que Ginji n'allait pas très bien. Il était presque mou. Alors pour un empereur de la Foudre, pour Amano Ginji, ce n'était pas possible d'être mou ! C'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient tous rendus compte plus ou moins des sentiments que ce dernier éprouvait pour Ban, mais il était aussi vrai que le blond était troublé par ces mêmes sentiments, et donc que tant qu'il n'avait pas la "confirmation" du brun, il serait dans un état très statique...

Il regarda le ciel et l'arbre touffu dans lequel il avait shooté, puis dit soudainement :

"Eh Kazuki, j'ai une idée."

"Laquelle ?"

"On va poser un ultimatum à ce baka."

"Explique-toi, Shido."

"Il faut le coincer! Avec Ginji aussi. Il sera forcé de dire ce qu'il pense !

"Shido, si ce n'est pas une réponse affirmative, Ginji serait non seulement triste mais également humilié."

"Mais ... !"

Kazuki regarda le Beast Master avec un sourire triste, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas spécialement une bonne idée.

"Pourtant... ah... j'aimerais tellement faire quelque chose pour Ginji !" Ragea Shido en enfonçant son poing dans le tronc d'arbre.

"Pareil pour moi. Quant aux sentiments de Ban, je pense qu'ils sont réciproques, mais... je ne sais pas s'il les assumera devant nous..."

"Il a une grande gueule, Mido. Il assume entièrement ou pas du tout" Pesta le hérisson numéro deux (le premier étant Ban).

"C'est vrai... écoute. Il faut tenter le tout pour le tout. On a qu'à les faire venir tous les deux chez Madoka."

"Ouais. Et pourquoi pas maintenant, tiens ? Je vais appeler Mido et prévenir Madoka."

Shido se retira pour entrer dans le manoir tandis que Kazuki regardait d'un air songeur le ciel, tout en priant de toutes ses forces pour que le scénario se déroule exactement comme prévu.

>>>

"Je me demande bien pourquoi Shido et Kazuki nous appellent chez Madoka !"

"Bah !" Soupira Ban en prenant un virage. "Ils veulent peut-être qu'on se batte pour se dérouiller. Qui sait!"

Ginji se contenta de cette explication et essayait de rester zen. Cela faisait quelques jours que, seul avec Ban, il était horriblement stressé. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient des rapports assez... enfin, qui débordaient de l'amitié ! Mais Ban lui, semblait tout nier, et il valait mieux ne pas lui en parler.

Arrivés chez Madoka, Ban prit soin de se garer sur une place autorisée, pour ne pas prendre le risque de redevenir fauchés alors que leur situation s'était temporairement stabilisée. Il avait écouté Ginji, pour une fois !

D'ailleurs celui-ci ne pressentait rien de bon mais comme d'habitude il ne fit pas part de ce qu'il pensait, surtout conçernant deux de ses plus proches amis.

"Bonjour Ginji. Salut Mido." Fit Shido en sortant de derrière un arbre.

"Hey. Que nous vaut cette invitation ?"

"On avait à te parler. Devant Ginji, vu que tu ne répondais pas seul", enchaîna Kazuki.

Ban s'avança légèrement en laissant Ginji derrière, le blondinet pressentant quelque chose de très, très, très mauvais pour lui. Depuis quand ces deux-là se mêlaient-ils de ses sentiments ? N'avaient-ils pas peur de le blesser ? L'intention était bonne, mais Ginji n'osait même pas imaginer ce que Ban pourrait répondre si la question était trop osée..

"Kazu-chan, Shido, vraiment... c'est pas nécessaire, de lui parler de mon état..." bafouilla Ginji, gêné.

"Oh que si. Et ça me permettra de foutre une bonne raclée à ce Mido s'il te manque de respect."

"Qui manque de respect à qui ?" Demanda Ban en allumant une cigarette.

"Ne fais pas l'innocent. Je t'en ai parlé il y a moins de deux heures du mal-être de Ginji, et tu fais semblant de rien voir. Pourtant ne t'es-tu pas rendu compte que ces derniers jours..."

Ginji virait du rouge au vert en passant par le violet et le bleu. Non, non, non ! Jamais, jamais il n'aurait dû se laisser aller ! Pourquoi ça partait toujours dans tous les sens quand il se la ramenait trop ! Il aurait mieux faire de se **taire **! Parfois il se maudissait ! Ca y est, ça y est !

"... que Ginji-san n'allait pas bien ? Ne vois-tu pas qu'il est troublé par ton comportement ?" Demandait Kazuki façon mitraillette.

Ban resta stoïque devant les deux meilleurs amis de Ginji. Il devait leur accorder autant d'attention qu'à un singe sage.

"Eh bien si." Répondit-il en tirant sur sa cigarette.

"Et c'est tout ce que tu as à répondre ? Peut-être ne serais-tu pas plus explicite ? Peut-être ne lui dirais-tu pas ce que tu ressens aussi !"

"Ginji est..."

Ban jeta un coup d'oeil au blondinet qui le regardait intensément, attendant lui aussi une réponse. Mais dès que ce dernier vit le regard du maître du Jagan se poser sur lui, il détourna les yeux et, une goutte sur la tempe, l'air embarrassé, s'avança vers ses deux amis :

"Vraiment, Kazu-chan, Shido, c'est gentil de vous inquiétez comme ça mais c'est pas nécessaire... vous savez je vais bien, je suis juste un peu nostalgique, ce n'est v..."

"Gin, laisse tomber."

Ban posa une main sur l'épaule de Ginji, faisant frissonner ce dernier.

"Je me demande vraiment en quoi ça vous regarde", dit le hérisson en crachant sa cigarette, puis en l'écrasant. "Sarimachi tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de Madoka et toi le tisseur, va t'occuper de ton cracheur d'aiguilles."

"On dirait que t'en à rien à faire de Ginji !" S'énerva Shido en s'avançant, menaçant.

"Même si c'était le cas je pense que vous n'avez vraiment pas à vous en mêler. Surtout quand c'est entièrement faux. Vous savez aussi bien vous et moi que Ginji est mon..."

"Ban-chan, s'il te plaît..."

Le regard implorant de Ginji fit comprendre à Ban que si c'était un refus, il ne valait mieux pas heurter sa petite personne en public. Le jeune brun comprit et sourit, puis doucement passa un bras autour des épaules du blond; ce dernier, surpris tout autant que les deux autres amis, sursauta.

"Ginji est le garçon auquel je tiens le plus au monde. Quelque chose à redire ? Non ? Vous ne me croyez pas ? Je vais vous le prouver alors, bande d'imbéciles emmerdeurs."

"Ban-ch..."

Et doucement, Ban posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'Empereur de la Foudre, faisant écarquiller les yeux à Kazuki et Shido, néanmoins ravis que le scénario se déroule comme prévu (en même, un peu plus chaud !).

Ginji aurait aimé que son premier baiser avec Ban soit moins brusque. Plus délicat, plus doux, plus sucré quoi !

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin après un long baiser, le hérisson essuya doucement la lèvre inférieure de Ginji, comme s'ils étaient seuls. Kazuki et Shido se rendirent alors compte qu'ils avaient accomplis leur mission à la perfection et qu'ils devaient maintenant se retirer.

Dans une moue vexée, Ginji marmonna :

"Je n'aurais pas voulu que mon baiser avec toi se passe comme ça..."

"Désolée. J'avais envie de les rembarrer. Ca m'a énervé qu'ils se mêlent de nos affaires comme ça."

"nos" affaires, il avait dit. Le blond se crut aux anges en entendant ce déterminant. Il dit simplement :

"Je ne te pardonnerai pas."

"Oh. Ginji."

"Quoi?"

"Tu as mangé du chocolat. Tu avais un goût de chocolat trop sucrée sur la langue", fit Ban se léchant la lèvre de Ginji.

L'empereur de la Foudre éclata de rire et, entre deux baisers, entendit Ban murmurer :

"J'ai tout le temps pour me faire pardonner... et tous les moyens..."

* * *

Yey ! C'est Kana ! Voici ma troisième fic yaoi sur Get Backers ! Roh si vous saviez comment j'adore ce couple ! C'te fic j'l'ai bouclée en une heure hihihi XD

Bon, maintenant que vous avez lu, j'vous laisse **reviewer**, ça m'ferait super plaisir

_**Gros kisuuuuuuuuuuuu XD mata ne !**_

**P.S. : **Bon, la dernière phrase de Ban est un peu ambigüe, et laisse sous-entendre une grosse partie lemon lol. Je mettrai sûrement un lien un jour XD (comme pour mon autre fic que je vous invite à lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait !)


End file.
